Comptines
by William Williams
Summary: Reprise de comptines pour enfants avec les personnages de Hetalia.
1. Généralités sur l'histoire

Petite présentation...

Ones shots sur des comptines pour enfants. Oui, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire... Les personnages seront aussi variés que possible (autant vous dire que je vais prendre trois personnages et qu'ils vont revenir tout le long *sbafffff*). Tout dépendra de la comptine. C'est à dire que je vais prendre les personnages qui, selon moi (et mes goûts bizarres), seront adaptés à la chanson en question.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires pour me donner votre avis. Même si ce sont des critiques. Ca fait toujours avancer. ^^ C'est juste pour savoir. ^^ Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais avoir un avis extérieur aide toujours, et puis, c'est intéressant de connaître le point de vue de chacun non ?

Les comptines reprises (pour la plupart) sont celles de "40 chansons et comptines de Petit Ours Brun - L'intégrale" et ainsi, les paroles risquent de différer un peu. Souvent, les paroles de ce genre de chansons varient d'une personne à l'autre. Personne n'a la même version exactement. C'est juste pour prévenir.

Ainsi, les comptines ne m'appartiennent pas. Les personnages d'Hetalia non plus (à mon grand désespoir).

Je préciserais les personnages et les couples (si il y en a bien entendu) au fur et à mesure. ^^

Voilà voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire... ^^' En espérant que ça vous plaise.^^


	2. Dansons la Capucine

Aller, un petit délire... Mais qu'est ce que j'aime cette chanson.

Hetalia ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, tout comme la comptine.

Bon, on commence avec ce cher Grèce et ses problèmes économiques. :D *se prend un bus*

_Dansons la Capucine_

_Dansons la Capucine_

_Y a pas de pain chez nous,_

_Y en a chez la voisine,_

_Mais ce n'est pas pour nous_

_Youh !_

Les comptes de ce mois-ci étaient désastreux. Tout comme les mois précédents. Tout comme les mois à venir certainement. Grèce soupira. Cela faisait combien de temps ces problèmes économiques ? Ho, il n'avait pas envie de compter. C'était trop long. Trop fatiguant. Il avait bien mieux à faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'est qu'il allait devoir se serrer la ceinture encore ce mois-ci. Et il entendait Turquie rire non loin de lui. Que c'était irritant ! Il le narguait avec ses sous. Héraclès ne le supportait plus. Oui, il était en pleine crise économique ! Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire à l'autre guignol à côté ? Rien ! Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires avant de couler à son tour. Haha ! Le grec attendait ce jour avec impatience. Bon, sauf qu'en attendant, c'est lui qui devait faire attention à ses dépenses chaque mois et pas Turquie. Quelle injustice ! Lui était condamné à compter et recompter sans cesse tout son argent, contrôler ses dépenses. Mais au moins, lui, il ne travaillait pas jour et nuit avec pour seul but l'argent. Non, Grèce prenait le temps de se reposer. Il prenait le temps de réfléchir. Il prenait le temps de prendre son temps contrairement aux autres.

_Dansons la Capucine_

_Y a pas de vin chez nous,_

_Y en a chez la voisine,_

_Mais ce n'est pas pour nous_

_Youh !_

Héraclès se réveilla en sursaut. Son estomac criait famine. Ha ! Les soucis économiques ! Quelle horreur ! Heureusement qu'il recevait du soutient tout de même. Enfin, ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il puisse manger à sa faim chaque jour. Du coup, il compensait en dormant car "Qui dort, dîne". Oui, c'était la seule excuse que le grec avait trouvé à son sommeil peu commun. C'est évidemment ce moment là que choisit Turquie pour arriver une grande bouteille de vin et un généreux paquet de biscuit dans les mains. La bouteille venait très certainement de France. Il devait l'avoir acheté très récemment. Que c'était rageant ! Et le ventre du grec qui hurlait. Il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur le turc et de lui prendre la nourriture qu'il transportait. Mais non. Il refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Et encore moins devant Sadiq. Il posa son regard sur le turc. Il le défiait du regard. Il allait lui montrer que lui, il était capable de lutter. Ho non, il n'allait pas se faire écraser comme ça par cet être qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Il allait se montrer fort, et ce, malgré son estomac qui le suppliait du contraire. Et le grec retourna dormir pour ne pas écouter son estomac. Au moins, il finirait pas obèse, c'était le bon côté des choses. Bha oui, montrons-nous un peu optimiste quand même.

_Dansons la Capucine_

_Y a pas de feu chez nous,_

_Y en a chez la voisine,_

_Mais ce n'est pas pour nous_

_Youh !_

Héraclès tremblait dans sa chambre. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu payer l'électricité, le gaz et tout le reste. Du coup, pas de chauffage. En plein hivers, c'est pas génial... Bien que l'hivers n'était pas particulière rude en Grèce, contrairement à certains pays. Enfin, le grec avait froid. Il avait mis tous les vêtements chauds qu'il possédait, plusieurs couvertures, enfin, deux précisément, assez fines, et tremblait de froid. Du coup, ce n'était pas facile de dormir. Même pour Grèce. En plus, il faisait noir. Et de sa fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir Sadiq, dans une pièce éclairée en train de se réchauffer au coin du feu. Grèce le maudissait intérieurement. Non mais... Il pouvait pas aller plus loin ? Il était obligé de le provoquer comme ça ? Visiblement oui. En plus, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à enrager ainsi le grec. Et cela marchait si bien, Héraclès bouillonnait. Il était prêt à se lever lorsqu'une petite boule de poils vint se frotter contre lui. Il soupira. Comment avait-il pu oublier ses plus proches amis ? Il prit l'uns des chats contre lui et le caressa. Sa fourrure était chaude et douce. Rapidement, tous les chats vinrent contre lui avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Le grec les rejoint rapidement, confortablement installé contre eux. C'était bien mieux que toutes les couvertures. Il était contre ses amis. Il était au chaud. Il était bien.

_Chantons la Capucine_

_Y a du plaisir chez nous,_

_On pleure chez la voisine,_

_On rit toujours chez nous_

_Youh !_

De sa fenêtre, Sadiq observait Grèce. Il était dans le noir, dans le froid et pourtant, il semblait si bien auprès de toutes ces bestioles poilues. Il rageait. Comment était-ce possible ? Il vivait pourtant bien plus confortablement que le grec, alors pourquoi était-il plus heureux que lui ? Que manquait-il à la Turquie ? Rien. Tout ce qui était bien matériel, il ne manquait rien. Et pourtant... Ce vide. Ce vide dans son coeur aussi grand que celui dans les banques grecques. Parce que le grec, lui, avait le temps de se reposer, de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Parce que le grec, il avait des amis qui le soutenaient et qui étaient toujours présents pour lui. Parce que le grec, il était optimiste et qu'il était capable de prendre les choses du bon côté. Contrairement au turc. Lui était seul. A quoi lui servait tout ce confort ? Il était le seul à en profiter. Alors que Grèce, lui, faisait partager ses soucis économiques à toute l'Europe. Et toute l'Europe le soutenait. Les chats l'accompagnaient toujours. Il était entouré d'amis nombreux et dévoués. Il était heureux car il possédait l'essentiel. Turquie était triste parce que lui n'avait que le superflu. Alors, qui fallait-il envier au final ?

Désolée... C'est pas terrible... J'ai écrit un peu n'importe quoi... ^^'' Enfin, en espérant que ça ira.. Halala, la fin... Je sais pas ce que j'ai pris, haha... En tout cas, ça me réussis pas. 8D Pauvre Turquie, j'ai de la peine pour lui quand même...

Des commentaires ? é_è Même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul. :D

Aller, à la prochaine. Pour le meilleur et surtout le pire.


	3. Il était un Petit Homme

Je suis très en retard, on va dire... u_u'''''''''''''' Manque d'inspiration... Désolée.

_Il était un petit homme_

_Il était un petit homme, pirouette, cacahouète_

_Il était un petit homme_

_qui avait une drôle de maison_

Loin d'ici vivait un vieil homme. On le connaissait sous le nom de Wang Yao. Cet homme était curieux, il était tout petit et tout jaune. Il avait les yeux bridés et un visage d'enfant. Il était toujours souriant et les maisons chez lui étaient étranges. Ou plutôt, différentes de celles qu'on connaissaient chez les européens.

Pour quelqu'un comme Russie, c'est amusant, on dirait un village pour nains. Tout le monde est de petite taille. Les maisons aussi sont sont plus petites que celles qu'il a l'habitude de voir. C'est curieux. Ca donne envie de s'approcher.

_Sa maison est en carton, pirouette, cacahouète_

_Sa maison est en carton_

_ses escaliers sont en papier._

La maison de Chine est comme son propriétaire, plus petite que la moyenne. Les couleurs de cette maison sont vives et accueillantes. Il y a un petit jardin et des enfants qui jouent. C'est amusant, ils ressemblent au vieil homme qui les regarde en rigolant.

Sur la porte, on y lit diverses inscriptions, incompréhensibles pour la plupart. Ce sont des signes étranges. L'écriture est ronde. Ca ressemble à des dessins. C'est joli à regarder. En plus sur les fenêtres, on y voit des dessins d'enfants et des décorations de toutes les couleurs. En plus, une bonne odeur sort de la porte. Ca donne envie de voir à l'intérieur.

_Le premier qui y mont'ra, pirouette, cacahouète_

_Le premier qui y mont'ra_

_se cassera le bout du nez._

Seulement, quand on est européen et qu'on est pas à la taille des habitants, forcément, on ne peut que se cogner la tête dans l'entrée. Surtout quand, même pour un européen, on est grand. Ainsi, il faut faire attention. Aussi, il y a des endroits glissants, parfois à cause de la terre qui a glissé, ou alors des trous dans le sol que le propriétaire n'a pas encore eu le temps de réparer. Il faut faire attention de ne pas se blesser.

_C'est le facteur qui y est monté, pirouette, cacahouète_

_C'est le facteur qui y est monté_

_il s'est cassé le bout du nez._

Toutefois, Russie, trop curieux, va toquer à la porte. Il attend, un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et une petite tête sort de la porte. Elle semble d'abord méfiante avant de finalement sourire et d'ouvrir la porte en grand. C'est Wang Yao. Il l'invite à entrer et il appelle tout un tas de personnes encore plus petites que lui. Ca ressemble à des enfants. Ils saluent tous en coeur le grand européen en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Toutes ces petites personnes s'écartent pour laisser le grand monsieur entrer. Ils ne semblent pas effrayés et Wang Yao part en trottinant dans une autre pièce. Curieux, Russie veut le suivre. Il se hâte un peu et par manque d'attention se cogne à l'entrée. La maison est tellement petite et lui tellement grand que c'est le nez qui a touché. Les enfants rigolent, trouvant cet inconnu drôle et étrange. Russie, lui, retient un cri de douleur en se frottant le nez.

_On lui a raccommodé, pirouette, cacahouète_

_On lui a raccommodé_

_avec du joli fil doré._

Chine qui était à la cuisine, en entendant le bruit revient à la hâte vers Russie. Il lui demande ce qu'il a. Finalement, il lui tâte le nez et dans une grimace peu rassurante pour la suite, part en courant dans la salle de bain. Il demande aux petits êtres qui vivent avec lui de faire asseoir le grand européen.

Wang Yao revient avec une grosse boite à la main. Il s'assoit à côté dans un sourire peiné avant de dire qu'il ne pourra pas faire grand chose pour le nez et qu'il faudrait attendre. Il sort un tube de crème et en met une noisette sur son doigt. Il passe son doigt doucement sur le nez du russe. C'est encore plus douloureux et le grand homme ne peut retenir une grimace. Le vieil homme essaie de le rassurer mais la douleur persiste. Il finit son travail et range le tube avant de lui faire un nouveau sourire, gêné. Il l'invite à rester et lui propose des gâteaux.

_Le fil doré s'est envolé, pirouette, cacahouète_

_Le fil doré s'est envolé_

_le bout du nez s'est envolé._

Finalement, la douleur a finit par s'atténuer. Russie ne peut pas y toucher ou faire de large sourire sans grimacer de douleur ensuite mais la douleur s'est calmée. Russie a appris pleins de choses. Déjà, Wang Yao n'est pas un homme étrange, c'est un Asiatique. Par contre, même si il dit le contraire, pour Russie, Wang Yao est un nain. Tout comme les petits êtres avec lui qui ne sont pas des minis lui mais es petits frères et soeurs. Il comprend mieux pourquoi ils se ressemblent autant.

Russie, en voyant le soleil se coucher, décide qu'il est temps de partir. Il promet de revenir bientôt leur rendre visite, même si le petit homme lui certifie que ce n'est pas la peine. Il est amusant, on dirait qu'il est gêné. Le mieux, c'est quand il est en colère. Russie aime déjà ce petit homme. En revanche, il trouve que les petits êtres lui jettent des regards méchants. En plus, certains sont moins souriants. Et un l'a même mordu avant de partir en courant dans les bras du petit homme.

Le grand monsieur sort de la maison en faisant coucou de la main. Cette fois, il fait attention en passant la porte. Par contre, il continue de fixer la porte en marchant. Il trébuche droit sur un mur. Encore une fois, en plein dans le nez. Dire que la douleur avait disparu !

_Un avion à réaction, pirouette, cacahouète_

_Un avion à réaction_

_a rattrapé le bout du nez._

Le petit homme avait assisté à la scène et il retourne voir le grand européen en courant. Il s'agenouille près de lui et ouvre un nouveau tube. De ses petits doigts, il en étale lentement. C'est douloureux. Mais cette fois, le petit homme fait une drôle de tête. Il a vraiment l'air embêté. Mais en même temps, il semble avoir envie de sourire. Pourquoi ? A-t-il raté ses soins ? Il s'excuse en disant qu'il ne peut vraiment rien faire. Il lui souhaite bonne chance aussi.

Russie tâte son bout du nez. C'est étrange. Inhabituel. Le petit homme lui tend un petit miroir. Tient, son nez semble plus volumineux. Sa forme est étrange. Russie demande à Wang Yao si ce miroir n'a pas un problème. Il lui certifie que non avant de baisser les yeux au sol. Russie devient tout blanc. Encore plus qu'au naturel. Son nez est déformé. On dirait qu'il est gros. Chine s'excuse encore une fois, disant qu'il ne peut rien y faire. Que Russie est obligé de rester comme ça. Le grand européen soupire. Ce nez va lui valoir de nombreuses moqueries à l'avenir.

_Mon histoire est terminée, pirouette, cacahouète_

_Mon histoire est terminée._

Et voilà pourquoi Russie a un gros nez. Les petits êtres qui vivent avec Wang Yao en rigolent encore. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls. Heureusement, Russie sait se faire respecter alors la plupart évitent toute remarque au sujet du drôle de nez de Russie.

FIN !


	4. Au feu les Pompiers

Je préviens, France et Angleterre, moi, j'y connais rien, donc ça sera catastrophique... u.u (Ne pleurez pas trop de sang s'il vous plaît...)

**Au feu les pompiers**

_Au feu les pompiers, la maison qui brûle_

_Au feu les pompiers, la maison brûlée_

Guilleret, France rentrait chez lui. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir de jeunes demoiselles dont la poi... Les fe... Les jamb... Le sourire était éblouissant et dont la beauté intérieure -à la robe- était inégalable. Après une journée aussi chargée en émotion, France n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui et s'allonger en toute élégance dans un canapé, car France ne s'affale pas, il s'allonge. Parce que France est quelqu'un de classe.

Notre tendre ami marchait à grand pas, ne prêtant guerre attention aux bruits des sirènes présents dans la ville. Ni même par l'odeur de brûlé qui s'intensifiait. C'était probablement un voisin qui venait de rater son plat. Cette pensée fit sourire France qui pensa à son plus cher ennemi, Angleterre. Lui aussi devait avoir raté un plat, vu l'heure. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Enfin penser.

Arrivé près de chez lui, un camion rouge lui barra la route. Comment ? Sa maison était en flamme ? Mais... Il n'y avait personne, pourtant. Non ? Un pyromane peut être ? C'était rare mais tout à fait possible. Mais ses illusions prirent fin rapidement lorsqu'on lui expliqua qu'un homme blond venait d'être sortit en urgence de la maison. Il n'allait pas très bien, mais rien de grave lui avait-on expliqué. France s'éloigna un instant pour être seul.

_C'est pas moi qui l'ai brûlée, c'est la cuisinière_

_C'est pas qui l'ai brûlée, c'est le cuisinier_

Francis paniquait et se mit à chercher Angleterre. "Arthur !". Il criait, dévoilant son inquiétude. Il finit par le trouver, allongé paisiblement loin de la maison en flamme. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé. France soupira de soulagement avant de se précipiter vers lui.

"Toi !

-... C'est pas moi !

-Il s'est passé quoi ?"

Après quelques insultes, l'explication suivit. Angleterre avait du consommer trop d'opium et... Non. En fait, il voulait montrer ses talents de cuisinier à Francis. Il avait tout prévu ! S'introduire chez France discrètement lorsque celui-ci sortirait. Préparer le plat. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'Angleterre ai besoin de cuire son plat. D'utiliser le feu. Un faux mouvement et voilà la cuisine en feu ! Et la maison. Evidemment, Angleterre n'avait pas voulu appeler les pompiers, espérant éteindre le feu de lui même car il était conscient des reproches qu'il allait se prendre une fois Francis rentré. Mais comme nous pouvons le constater, ça n'a pas marché.

"Imbécile !"

France lui mit une gifle. Angleterre ne le regardait pas. Il venait de faire une belle bêtise tout de même. Mais lorsque France prit la parole, Arthur leva le regard vers lui, surprit :

"A cause de toi, je me suis inquiété !"

-Pour ta maison ? Pauvre Froggy, répliqua-t-il dans un faux rire amusé.

-Pour toi. "

Angleterre esquissa un sourire mais France le coupa rapidement.

"Enfin, il y a une chose où tu m'impressionneras toujours ; je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rater un plat comme toi.

-Espèce d'imbécile de Froggie !"

* * *

Bon, vous l'avez bien vu, je gère totalement pas du tout ces personnages.


	5. Père Noël

**Père Noël**

Dis, où es-tu, que fais-tu ?

Réponds-moi, je t'attends

J'ai si peur que tu sois sur le toit

Tout penaud, sans traîneau, ni cadeau

Réponds-moi, dis-moi si tu me vois

Est-ce que tu me donneras

Un ballon avec une grande ficelle ?

Une échelle qui monte jusqu'au ciel

Accrocher des lampions pour le bal des ballons

Dans la maison de Chine les enfants étaient collés à la fenêtre à regarder dehors. Ils criaient, s'agitaient. Qu'attendaient-ils aussi impatiemment ? En essuyant la buée sur la fenêtre ils surveillaient chaque mouvement à l'extérieur, en criant parfois un "C'est lui !" avant de soupirer, mécontents et déçus. Chine leur avait pourtant promis de revenir rapidement. Et avec des cadeaux en plus ! En fait, l'un des enfants avait vu qu'en Europe, les gens fêtaient ce que l'on appelle "Noël". C'est une fête où l'on mange beaucoup de bonnes choses et où l'on reçoit des cadeaux. Après avoir longuement insisté, le vieux chinois avait fini par céder et au milieu des cris joyeux, il était parti acheter ce qu'il lui fallait pour ce jour "spécial".

"On... On ne devrait pas rester ici... C'est la chambre de Grand frère..."

"Il s'est perdu vous croyez ?"

"Genre, c'est tout à fait possible. Gege il est un peu bête vous savez."

Les enfants se mirent à rire un instant avant de s'assombrir. Et si il s'était vraiment perdu ? Avec les cadeaux en plus ! Et il n'avait même pas accroché les décorations dans la maison. En plus, leur ballon était crevé et Chine devait en acheter un nouveau. Puis il faisait froid dehors. Chine devait mourir de froid, dehors à chercher la maison. Tous l'imaginaient à quelques mètres de là, paquet en main, tremblant de froid. Hong Kong ajouta même qu'il devait être en train de pleurer et qu'il avait hâte de voir sa tête en rentrant.

Ohé et oh! Un appel dans le ciel

Oh et oh! Père Noël,

C'est Pierrot qui t'attend tout le temps

C'est Pierrot qui t'attend tout le temps

Finalement, au loin une silhouette rouge et blanche se dessina dans la nuit. Elle semblait chargée. Tous les jeunes Asiatiques ouvrirent la fenêtre pour passer leur tête dehors en criant "C'est lui ! C'est vraiment lui ! Gege !". Pourtant la silhouette ne se tourna pas vers eux. Elle marchait d'un pas pressé. Elle se dirigeait vers la maison.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'on put voir un Chine couvert de neige, visiblement chargé. Mais à la déception de certains, il ne pleurait pas. Au contraire, il était en train de sourire avant de déposer les paquets au sol. Les enfants se précipitèrent vers lui en criant. Yao rigola avant de refermer la porte.

"Grand Frère ! Tu t'es perdu ?"

"Oui"

"Hong Kong a parié que tu pleurerais daze !"

"J'ai pleuré aru. A la caisse aru."

"Je l'avais dis, genre, Gege, il est stupide."

Yao se mit à rire un bon coup avant de prendre ses frères et soeurs dans les bras. Après quoi il alla préparer à manger avant de faire la distribution des jouets qu'il leur avait acheté. Des ballons, des élastiques, des poupées. Des petites choses.

Malheureusement, les enfants avaient oublié de fermer la fenêtre dans la chambre de Chine. Ainsi le pauvre chinois se retrouva avec un lit couvert de neige. Joyeux Noël Chine. Evite de prendre froid.

Dis, où es-tu, que fais-tu ?

Réponds-moi, je t'attends

J'ai si peur que tu sois sur le toit

Tout gelé, sans oser m' réveiller

Réponds-moi, dis-moi si tu me vois

Est-ce que tu me donneras

Une gare avec un petit train ?

Un chemin qui s'en irait très loin

Dans un pays bizarre où il n' fait jamais noir

Amérique jouait au pied du sapin en compagnie de son frère, Canada. Ce soir, ils allaient voir le Père Noël. En réalité, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils essayaient de le surprendre dans la nuit, avec sa hotte remplie de cadeaux, mais ils s'endormaient toujours avant. Ainsi ils avaient tout prévu, cette année ils resteraient au pied du sapin, comme ça, même si ils s'endormaient, le Père Noël avec ses grosses bottes et sa hotte allait à tous les coups les réveiller.

De son côté, Angleterre était sortit pour aller aux toilettes avait-il dit. Cela dit, cela faisait un sacré bout de temps. Amérique expliqua que c'était parce qu'il était en train de s'épiler les sourcils et que donc, forcément, ça allait prendre du temps. Mieux, il ajouta qu'avec un peu de chance, il aurait réussi d'ici le prochain Noël. Cette remarque laissa échapper un petit sourire au canadien. Mais en attendant, les deux attendaient le Père Noël accompagné de leurs cadeaux.

Ohé et oh! Un appel dans le ciel

Oh et oh! Père Noël,

C'est Pierrot qui t'attend tout le temps

C'est Pierrot qui t'attend tout le temps

Lorsqu'Amérique ouvrit les yeux, il vit des lumières clignoter. Il cligna des yeux un instant avant de se souvenir qu'il était au pied du sapin. Dans la panique il secoua son frère qui se réveilla difficilement. Ils tournèrent la tête et juste à côté d'eux ils aperçurent Angleterre, une grande hotte sur le dos. Mais... Que faisait-il là ? Angleterre tressaillit un instant avant de faire un sourire gêné. Sous les regards accusateurs, il tenta de se justifier.

"Eh bien... Le Père Noël était un peu fatigué, en me croisant il m'a demandé de l'aide... Héhéhé..."

C'est alors que le regard des deux enfants se remplit d'admiration pour leur aîné. Angleterre était un héros ! C'était l'allié du Père Noël ! Et en coeur, les deux enfants promirent de garder ce secret pour eux. Angleterre soupira, soulagé, avant de tendre les cadeaux à leurs destinataires. Un petit train, une lampe, des jouets lumineux et colorés.

"Joyeux Noël les enfants."

"Joyeux Noël big brother."

Dis, où es-tu, que fais-tu ?

Réponds-moi, je t'attends

J'ai si peur que tu sois sur le toit

En détresse, sans adresse ni tendresse

Réponds-moi, dis-moi si tu me vois

Est-ce que tu me donneras

Un sourire, rien qu'un petit baiser ?

Sans rien dire, te serrer, te toucher

Te regarder partir, avoir un souvenir

Le jeune Italie soupira en passant le balai. Avec un peu de chance, Autriche serait content. Il ajusta sa robe verte et jeta un regard vers la porte entrouverte. Il était encore là à l'observer. Italie s'approcha de la porte mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il n'y avait personne. Alors il rangea son balai dans un placard et astiqua le sol. Il eu rapidement fini et retourna dans sa chambre, s'asseoir sur son lit. Peu de temps après Hongrie le rejoignit, souriante comme à son habitude. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment avant de regarder sa tenue.

"Mais Ita-chan, t'es tout sale. C'est pas une tenue pour fêter Noël. On va te trouver quelque chose va."

Italie lui fit un petit sourire et Hongrie sortit de la chambre un instant avant de revenir avec plusieurs robes dans les bras. Elle observa le jeune Italie plusieurs minutes avant de regarder chacune des robes. Elle en choisit une verte finalement.

"Le vert est ce qui te va le mieux finalement. Tu vois voir, tu seras renversant."

Elle fit un clin d'oeil complice à Italie avant de sortir. Italie prit la robe entre les mains et la regarda un instant. Il la reposa avant d'aller se laver. Ensuite il enfila la robe. Hongrie était très forte, le vêtement était exactement à sa taille. Le jeune Italie eu un sourire face au miroir avant de retourner dans le salon. Il avait bien travaillé, le sol brillait presque. Autriche devrait être content. La porte s'ouvrit, Italie se retourne. C'était lui. C'était Saint Empire Romain. Il semblait gêné. Il s'avança un peu vers Italie et leva la tête un instant avant de pointer quelque chose au-dessus de lui.

"Dis... C'est quoi ça ?"

"C'est du gui je crois."

"Et... Il... On... Fait quoi sous le gui ?"

Ca y est ! Il avait réussi ! Il s'était lancé ! Il avait pu lui dire. Les joues de Saint Empire Romain étaient désormais rouges. Celles d'Italie rosirent à leur tour. Il murmura un "Je crois qu'on s'embrasse" avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de poser ses lèvres sur la joue du blond. Ce bisou ne dura qu'un court instant mais aucun des deux n'allaient l'oublier de si tôt.

Ohé et oh! Un appel dans le ciel

Oh et oh! Père Noël,

C'est Pierrot qui t'attend tout le temps

C'est Pierrot qui t'attend tout le temps

Derrière la porte, Hongrie qui observait son petit protégé étouffa un gloussement. Elle préféra tout de même les laisser tranquille et de s'éloigner. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, c'était Noël. De plus, on sonnait à la porte. La jeune femme partit alors ouvrir en sautillant. C'était Roderich. Apparemment, il avait retrouvé le chemin jusqu'à la maison. Elle retint un rire et le suivit. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du salon, elle tenta, en vain, de le retenir, ne voulant pas déranger son petit protégé, mais rien à faire, Autriche ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon.

A l'entrée d'Autriche, Italie fit un bond en arrière tandis que Saint Empire Romain se mit dos à Italie en baissant la tête, les joues rouges. Hongrie fit un sourire en les voyant alors qu'Autriche regardait le salon. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi propre. Il s'approcha d'Italie pour le complimenter.

"Italie, tu as fait un bon travail. Et je dois avouer que tu es ravissante dans cette robe."

Hongrie étouffa un gloussement. On voyait que c'était Noël aujourd'hui.

"Joyeux Noël. Rod' a raison, Ita-chan, tu es magnifique !"

"Ha... Hum... Joyeux Noël à vous tous."

"J-joyeux Noël."

"Vee ! Merci ! Joyeux Noël ! On peut manger maintenant ?"

* * *

Valà, Joyeux Noël à tout le monde ! Passez de bonnes fêtes surtout.


End file.
